The Hexareich Empire
The Hexareich Empire The Hexareich Empire is the centermost empire in the world and the one with the most land. The Empire is broken up into 6 Provinces, hence the name. Thronreich, Wolfeberg, Pulverberg, Sudschild, Drachenheim & Barenfield. Each Province is ruled by an elector count, and they are ruled by the Emporer who is seated in Thronreich. The Emporer is inherited through the familly, unless there is a voting for a new ruler, in which a new Emporer is elected by voting. The People of the Hexareich empire are a broad collection of peoples, each province has its own culture and idioms and so are a complex people, with various positions from the lowest Farmers to Knights, To Nobles, To Princes, to the Elector counts and the emporer himself. (To be a Hexareich Human...) Reichlanders Reichlanders are from the Hexareich Empire, more specifically, the Thronreich Province. A Land of Grassy woodlands and rolling hills. Reichlanders tend to be more politically focused, Merchants and spies. Think that sort of thing. Inspired from Kings Landing from Game of thrones with a heavy theme of the germanic empire. +2 to Cha +1 to Int Proficency in Deception, Pursuasion or insight. Languages - Reichsprache, +1 Language Wolfelander From the Hexareich empire, More specifically, Wolfeberg. A Land of Moorland and mountains. Think Scotland for terrain. However their culture is more of an inspiration from the North from Game of thrones. Heavy focus on honor, very comparible to Nords in that respect. Still with the Germanic vibes though +2 Wis +1 Str Proficency in Animal Handling, Survival or Religion Languages - Reichsprache, +1 Language Schildlander From the Hexareich empire, More Specifically, Sudschild. A Land of Warm rolling hills, think grassy germanic terrain. The Schildlanders are a fighter people, their namesake is that they are the sheild of the south, protecting the empire from the savages from the southlands. They can also grow pompous and arrogant in that respect. Still Germanic Vibes. +2 Str +1 Dex Proficency in Athletics, Intimidation or Survival. Languages - Reichsprache, +1 Language Pulverite From the Hexareich Empire, More specifically, Pulverberg. A Land of Warm hills, very north itally and spain-ish. The Pulverites focus more on intellectual studies and technology. The Pulverites also have a grudge against magic users. Still Germanic Vibes. +2 Int +1 Wis Proficency in History, Arcana or Medicine Languages - Reichsprache, +1 Language Drachenlander From the Hexareich empire, more specifially, Drachenheim. a Land of Thick wooden hill-lands. Most of the Province is covered in forested woodlands. So the people grow to survive in woodlands, learning about nature, hunting and things like that are common for village folk. Drachenheim is also home to a fair few dragons seeking hiding in the vast forest. Still Germanic Vibes. +2 Dex +1 Wis Proficency in Nature, Survival or Perception. Languages - Reichsprache, +1 Language Barenlander From the Hexareich empire, more specifically, Barenfeld. A Land of Snowy Moorlands. Again think lowland Scotland for terrain. Or rather the North of the North in Game of Thrones. Especially the Bear Islanders and Mormonts. That sort of large hulking fighter theme. Tough as oxes in physical and mental means etc. Germanic vibes still, maybe a hint of russian. +2 Con +1 Wis Proficency in Athletics, Survival or Animal Handling. Languages - Reichsprache, +1 Language Thronreich Thronreich, meaning Throne Empire is the capital province of the empire. A Land of Grassy woodlands and rolling hills. The most wealthy of the provinces due to its high deposits of iron and trade with neighbouring nations, for this reason it is where the emporer rules. Life in the Thronreich is nice for anyone privilidged, and even the peasents have an okay lifestyle, well, atleast better than others. Cities Reichendorf (Empire Town) - The Capital of the Hexareich Empire, built on a fork in the river next to the Thronwalde Forest. Founded by the first Emporer, William Reichhardt. The Cities main natural exports are Fish and Grain. The Current ruler is Emporer Robert Winzer, Elector count of Thronreich. Pferdwachen (horse Guard) - The Current ruler is Lord Helmut Schiff, Reichsguard General . The Cities main exports are Horses, Cavalrymen and Grain. Norddorf (north Village) - The Current ruler is Lord Curt Kaulen. The Cities main exports are Lumber, Fish and Trade from the Unbroken Empire . Silberwald (Silverwood) - The Current ruler is Lord Hubert Kluck. The Cities main exports are Lumber, Wheats and Cattle. GoldBerg (Gold mountain) - The Current ruler is Lord Coinmaster Frederick Meckler. The Cities main exports are Stone, Wool, Lamb and Gold. Axtberg (Axe Mountain) - The Current ruler is Lord Otwin Hacke, The Bearded Knight. The Cities main exports are Stone, Grain, Cattle and AxtKnights. Waldorf (Forest Village) - The Current ruler is _ . The Cities main exports are _ . Flussstadt (River Town) - The Current ruler is _ . The Cities main exports are _ . Rotgabel (Red Fork) - The Current ruler is _ . The Cities main exports are _ . Axtstadt (Axe town) - The Current ruler is _ . The Cities main exports are _ . Kraterschloss (Crater Castle) - The Current ruler is Lord Grimwald Dorn, The Comet. The Cities main exports are Fallshards, Stone, Soldiers, Fish, Grain and Cattle. Kraterstadt (Crater Town) - The Current ruler is _ . The Cities main exports are _ . Barenfeld Barkonig - (Meaning Bear King) - Ungebrochen Castle - (meaning Unbroken Castle) Aschenstadt - (Meaning Ash Town) Eisenberg - (Meaning Iron Mountain) Holzstadt - (Meaning Wood Town) Schwarzenrose Castle (Meaing Black Rose Castle) Rosendorf (Meaning Rose Village) Eichenstadt (Meaing Oak Town) Hugeldorf (Meaning Hill Village) Klauenburg (Meaning Claw Castle) Braundorf (meaning Brown Village) Kaltufer (Meaning Cold Shore) Eiswasser (Meaning Ice Waters) Regenweiler (Meaning Rain Hamlet) Falkendorf (Meaning hawk village) Kalthalten (Meaning Cold keep) Randstadt (Meaning Border Town) Waldhalten (Meaning Forest Keep) Flussendorf (Meaning River Village) Taldorf (Meaning Glen Village) Barendorf (Meaning Bear Village) Braunholz (Meaning Brown Wood) Klauenhafen (Meaning Clawport) The Barwalde (Meaning Bear Forest) The Dolchewalde (Meaning Dagger Forest.) Wolfeberg Wolfestung (Wolf fortress) Hundestadt (Dog Town) Mondgrab (Moon Mine) Flusshund Fort (River Dog Fort) Schildstung (Shield Fortress) Altestadt (Old Town) Hundebar Village (Dog Bear Village) Woldsturm (Wolf Tower) Stahlfluss (Steel River) Stahldorf (Steel Village) Holzweg (Wood Path) Gebirgstod (Mountain Death) Bergheim (Mountain Home) Hundedorf (Dog Village) Feldorf (Field Village) Wolfewalde Castle (Wolf Forest Castle) Talheim (Valley Home) Sudschild Sud Torberg (south Gate Mountains) Erhart Castle Blutheim (Blood Home) Sumpfdorf (Marsh Village) Marschenburg (Marsh Castle) Essen (East Town) Osten (east) Ostburg (East Castle) Weizenfeld (Wheat Fields) Sudthron (South Throne) Sudfluss (South River) Nordfluss (North River) Bogenstadt (Bow Town) Bogenhalten (Bow Keep) Rindeldorf (Cattle Village) Tiefloch Keep (Deep Hole Keep) Grenzheim (Border Home) Obstgart (Orchard) Wasserheim (Water Home) Bergfried (Hill Keep) Bergeldorf (Hill Village) Norddrache (North Dragon) Westdrache (West Dragon) Mittedorf (Middle Village) Pulverberg Bucherturm (Book Tower) Buchenstadt (Book Town) Blut Tor (Blood Gate) Drausenberg (Outside Town) Innenberg (Inside Town) Feuerstadt (Fire City) Feuerdorf (Fire Town) Bauholzfort (Lumber Fort) Bauholzdorf (Lumber Town) Bergbuch (Mountain Book) Bergwerk (Mountain Craft) Sudlichendorf (South Forest town) Drachenheim Drachenschild (Dragon Shield) Drachenstadt (Dragon Town) Drachendorf (Dragon Village) Waldheim (Forest Home) Waldendorf (Forest Village) Stromhalten (River Keep) Waldhalten (Forest Keep) Dammerung (Twilight Keep) Holzturm (Wood Tower) Vulkanwalde keep (Volcano Forest Keep) Vulkanheim (Volcano Home) Vulkandorf (volcano Town) Zwergstung (Dwarf Keep) Zwergstadt (Dwarf Town) Notnagel (Long Stop) Stahlwalde (Steel wood) Pferdestadt (Horse Town) Milderndorf (Calm Village) Hochstrase (High Road)